Plug It
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: It was just Alfred's luck that his laptop battery was running out and the only plug to connect his battery to was behind an handsome stranger.


_This story has been edited_

 _That thing with awful-au's looked fun so I decided to try it... :L_

 _AU: "There's only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you're sitting right in front of it and you're not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I'm taking, so whatever I don't care how intimidatingly attractive you are I'm sitting down at your table to plug my shit in."_

* * *

Alfred was cursing his luck internally as he saw how low the battery of his laptop was. He had either to find a plug or finish the online exam quickly. Although, it looked like he wouldn't make it quick enough, so he should start looking for a wall socket somewhere.

He took his eyes from his laptop screen to look around the coffee shop which he had decided was a good place to do the exam. It was quiet and comfy, there weren't many people and he could order food and coffee.

With a grimace he noted that he couldn't find a single plug, _anywhere_. He waved his hand to signal for a waiter.

"Excuse me, but is there a socket here where I can plug my laptop?" He asked anxiously, because even if he hadn't seen one it didn't mean there wasn't one. There had to be at least one, right? He hoped so.

The waiter paused and looked around, then he pointed to a table where a man was sitting reading a book with a drink on the table.

"There's only one plug, and it's behind that sir." The waiter replied apologetic.

Alfred stared at him and then at the stranger reading a book.

He didn't look like a bad person... He looked a bit older than him, but not by much, surely...

Short messy blond hair, legs crossed and back straight. He looked small and slender, although that posture made him look fancy and emanate a certain air of arrogance.

The only thing he couldn't see was his face which was hidden by a book. A huge book. One of those that Alfred would rather use as support of something or as a weapon to throw and knock the living daylights of somebody than read.

The waiter left just as his laptop sounded warning that he only had 10% of battery left. He was about to get up when he noticed the stranger putting down his book to drink whatever was in the steaming cup in front of him.

Oh Lord, those were the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, he almost laughed. _Almost._ His breath was taken away and his mouth hanged open as he stared at those gorgeous green eyes. Alfred blushed and bit his lip.

Speaking of lips... The stranger put the cup back down on the small plate and Alfred stood there. Staring at those tantalising lips that were shiny with whatever he had been drinking and— Oh my God— his tongue appeared and licked those shiny lips. The American wanted to kiss him.

 _Damn his gay thoughts, he can't run fast enough from them._

And now the eyebrows didn't look so bad, they actually fitted him well. That cute face was hidden again from him and he pouted, glaring at the book that the stranger was back to reading.

If he tilted himself a bit to the side, he could catch half of the other man's face as he read. His eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, his face changing with what he read. Well, this was entertaining... The green-eyed man turned a page and blushed (but still with a serious face). Alfred's eyebrows rose up, fucking hell, could the guy get anymore cute?

What was the guy reading that made him blush? Alfred wanted to know.

His laptop beeped again, this time saying he only had 7% of battery left.

He gulped; he didn't have the courage to just go and sit there, but with his laptop he had an excuse! Because he _needed_ to finish the exam.

He exhaled and stood up. He grabbed his bag that was on the chair next to his with one hand and with the other grabbed his laptop. Then, he hurried to the handsome stranger's table.

He dumped his bag on a chair and the laptop on the table, scaring the poor man that had been reading.

The man gaped at him as Alfred made quick work of connecting his charger to the laptop and to the plug behind the man.

"Hey—! What—?!" The man uttered confused and Alfred was more than happy to hear the British accent coming from that kissable mouth.

"Sorry." He sat down in front of the Brit, "I need to finish this online exam and the battery was running out," He explained and watched as the guy calmed down.

"Oh..." He narrowed his eyes then, "Why here?" He grumpily asked and Alfred almost laughed (again).

"There's only one wall socket here, it's behind you." He replied and started to write on his laptop.

"Oh." The man bit his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed, "Do you want me to leave? As you're doing an exam and all..." He asked unsure.

Alfred's eyes widened at the question and he lifted his eyes from the screen to look into those pretty greens, "No!" He answered maybe a bit too quickly and too loud as the man's shoulders tensed, "I mean— You don't have to leave! You were here first, you don't need to leave! I should be the one to leave, but I can't because of the laptop, and I watched you for a while and you look like the quiet type of guy and all! You don't bother me at all, I swear!" He finished his rambling with a flush on his cheeks, damn his big mouth.

The guy stared at him and he stared back. After a few seconds the man finally understood what he said and blushed till the tip of his ears, although, he frowned at him.

"You watched me?!"

"No— I mean, yes— I'm sorry! The waiter told me the only socket was behind you and you were reading the book looking very cute and all, and I didn't know if I should come here because you're intimidatingly attractive, but I really need to do this exam, and— Oh God, I did it again! I'm so sorry!" He vented quickly, Alfred's cheeks were flushed and he honestly wanted to dig his own grave, he ran his hands through his hair nervously and as the other man just stood there staring at him with a face as red as a tomato he couldn't stand it anymore, "You know what, I'm sorry, I'll go away, I'll just go to another café or something."

The American quickly stood up and as he was about to close the lid of the laptop, a hand stopped him. His blue eyes travelled up the arm of the person that had grabbed his and found blond messy hair.

"Y-You don't have to leave..." The man murmured. Alfred couldn't see his face as the Brit was staring at the table; however he could see his red ears.

"Um..." Alfred paused, embarrassed, but sat down on the chair again, "O-Okay... I'm sorry... for... what I said..." He replied as the man's hand let go of his, he looked down at his lap not having the courage to look up.

What if the man was angry? Wait, if he had been angry he would have yelled at Alfred and shushed him away, but he didn't (thank fuck). Maybe...

The Brit cleared his throat and finally looked up at Alfred, and the American (once again) almost laughed, because the guy's face was so red, holy shit.

"Y-you don't have to be sorry..." He fidgeted with the cup of what appeared to be tea and stared at Alfred, "Thank you... for your compliments, I guess..." He muttered looking to the side, "Fortunately for you, I'm gay." He admitted and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest with his eyebrows furrowed. "Some other men could have taken those compliments in a bad and, even, maybe violent way."

The American ignored the last part and just thanked God that the man was gay!

Alfred grinned more comfortable now and extended his hand to the stranger, "I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm bisexual."

The Brit took his hand a bit hesitantly and smiled lightly, "My name is Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you."

Arthur, _Arthur_ , handsome name to go with a handsome person, looks like it was his lucky day! And, damn, his smile was adorable!

"Now, don't you have an exam to make?" Arthur asked, taking a sip from his tea.

"Oh, crap!" Alfred quickly went back to work on his laptop, he heard Arthur sigh, the cup clink on the small plate and then the sound of rustling papers, the Brit must have gone back to reading.

As he continued his exam, his mind drifted... He wanted to talk more with Arthur... And do much more than _talk_. Maybe he should ask him on a date...

He bit his lip and paused his writing on the laptop.

Was he putting the cart ahead of the bulls? He just met the guy! And what if he already was going out with someone?! But—! ...He really wanted to get to know him better...

It seemed his pause was too long because he heard Arthur put down the book and then, "Something at the matter?"

Alfred ran a hand through his hair and rearranged his glasses, "I was just thinking... What would be the best way to ask you out on a date..." He replied subconsciously as his mind still wandered.

"Wha..." Arthur just stared at him, mouth agape and cheeks flushing full red once again as Alfred's mind halted and backed.

"Oh my God, I fucked up again! I'm sorry! It's just that I think you're really pretty and I would really like to get to know you more, so—!" Arthur put a hand on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Don't talk so loud, you bloody twat!" The Brit hissed lowly looking around noticing how some customers were looking at them, he blushed, shook his head and looked at Alfred again, who had an eyebrow raised but made no attempt at taking his hand from his face.

"Cho isht dat ayesh?" The American asked not bothered by the words the other had said, which were really funny to him instead of insulting like the other must have intended.

Arthur took his hand off, grabbed his cup, took another sip of tea and hummed.

Alfred stared at him confused and slightly embarrassed, "Um..."

"Alfred, you just met me... You can't possibly _like_ me..." He spoke softly and resigned, his lips curved downwards in a grimace that Alfred just decided he hated to see on his face, because he looked so sad and lonely like that.

This couldn't go on! Alfred was a hero and he was going to save Arthur!

Alfred grinned at him, all white teeth and shiny blue eyes behind glasses, "Smile, Artie," The Brit scowled at the nickname, "I bet that's one of the best things you can do with your mouth!" He winked and smirked at him and the Brit spluttered with his tea, face flushing again.

"You— You can't just— I mean— Argh!" Arthur growled at him shaking his head and Alfred laughed. "Bloody git. What if I'm already going out with someone?" He fisted his hands on the table and glowered at the American.

"Then I'm just embarrassing myself but making a good friend. Although, from what I could gather from our small talk, you don't have a partner." Alfred replied smugly at him and the Brit faltered.

"Well, aren't you cocky..." The Brit's right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Aww, don't be like that, Artie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then go on a date with me! It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to!" Alfred beamed at him.

"Alright, I'll go! I'm only going because you're practically begging, it's not like I really want to go!" Arthur shouted at him grumpily but Alfred definitely detected a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Great!" Alfred took out his phone from his jacket's pocket and stared at it frowning, "You know, I think there's something wrong with my phone."

"Huh?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It doesn't have your number in it."

Arthur snorted, "Lad, I think you should stop with the pick-up lines."

"But they're fun! Anyway, give me your number? So that I can text you my awesome plans for our awesome date~" Alfred sing-sang happily and Arthur didn't resist and smiled back at him. The Brit grabbed the American's phone and typed his number on it, then gave it back to him.

"Now, finish your exam, idiot." He scolded and Alfred nodded grinning, then he went back to finish his exam and Arthur to read his book.

"Arthur, I forgot something!" Alfred spoke suddenly.

They were outside the coffee shop now. Arthur had waited until Alfred finished his exam and then the two engaged in conversation about various themes.

During their conversation Alfred got to know that Arthur was really not that old just like he had suspected, he was 23 years old and had been living in America since last year. He told Arthur about his brother Matthew and discovered that the Brit had four brothers (and that they were all in the UK, thankfully for him).

They had just said their farewells and were about to part ways when the American called for the Brit.

"What is it?" The smaller man asked confused and looked at the other who took out his phone from his jacket.

Alfred touched a few times on the screen of his phone and then aimed his phone's camera at Arthur's face, "Forgot to take a pic of my next boyfriend to show to my bro." He winked as he clicked and took a photo of the Brit whose cheeks darkened just as the right moment.

Alfred laughed at the photo while Arthur fumed marching up to him and standing right in front of the American, he then pocked a finger on his chest and glared at him, "You stop those bloody pick-up lines! And I swear, if I know you showed that photo to someone, I'll kill you." He threatened looking up at those mischievous blue eyes.

The taller man laughed joyful and not very bothered with the Brit's threat, "Alright, Artie. I won't show this to anyone, this will be only for me!" He winked again whilst fixing the straps of his backpack on his shoulders, then, he leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead. Before the Brit could say anything he darted the opposite way of Arthur, waving at him over his shoulder.

Arthur stood there a moment, dazed. He could still feel the warm lips on his forehead. He touched the place Alfred had kissed him and flushed.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath and turned around to walk home, all the way with a stupid smile on his face.

* * *

 _I tried, okay? (And pick-up lines are fun! .)  
_

 _Dunno how I feel about this... I think it turned out rather well, even if it's a bit too long for what I actually had in mind as always..._

 _How do people title btw? xD_

 _Also I didn't specify their "working" areas because... well, I just didn't know what to put... Sorry about that._

 _Oh, I don't know if u guys understand but this phrase: "Putting the cart ahead of the bulls." Is a Portuguese saying that people say when they start something without thinking it through, it means tripping over the order of things, not having patience to wait. XD I hope I explained it well..._


End file.
